


Hum Hallelujah

by wynter123321



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Gun Violence, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynter123321/pseuds/wynter123321
Summary: Reaper has an offer for Jesse McCree, but he's not the scrappy little kid plucked from the desert anymore.





	

“This is your only chance, cowboy. You’re either an ally or an enemy. Make your choice.” The figure known as Reaper stands before him. His shotguns aren’t drawn which leads Jesse to believe this isn’t going to be a fight, at least not right now. His hand stays steady on his holstered peacekeeper, ready to draw. Every part of him knows this man is what became of Gabriel even if he doesn’t want to believe it. The thought grabs his guts and twists them into a tight knot. That part of his life is supposed to be over. “Answer me, Jesse McCree.”

“Sorry partner, no deal.” For a moment the creature looks genuinely offended, hurt even. Then his shoulders puff up the same way Jesse remembers from Blackwatch. Gabriel, or whatever this thing is, is angry. It’s downright pissed. A tightness forms around Jesse’s chest. An angry Gabriel back then meant getting the shit beat out of him in a ‘sparring’ match. He isn’t sure what it means now.

“I thought you were trustworthy. At least you seemed that way when you were on your knees.” Reaper puts a hand to his mask, almost as though contemplating if he should remove it. The clawed fingers grasp the stark white piece and pull it off. The face of Gabriel Reyes stares at him almost exactly the way he remembers it, but the expression is heartbroken. It almost breaks Jesse. Almost sends him neck deep into what used to be, into the pit of hanging onto his commander’s every word, into the tangled web of love and trust and lust and seeing just how far it could all go without breaking. A deep part of him he spent so long burying cries out that he should just drop to his knees now. He should just let what was become what is. He knows better though. Smoke pours off of the face of Gabriel Reyes until it is engulfed. It dissipates to reveal what he has become; a grotesque and twisted beast in the shape of a shadow. 

“Look what they did to me, Jesse. You want to side with them?” The beast steps forward; too close for comfort all too suddenly. A sharp metal claw catches Jesse where his throat meets his chin. “You really think you can leave the man who owns you? You think you can leave your commander? You’re nothing but ungrateful filth I picked from the gutter. You’d still be rotting in prison without me.”

Jesse meets the beast in what he assumes are the right eyes. He knows the trick this thing is trying to pull. He knows it straight from Gabriel’s unwritten handbook. Of all the things he learned from Blackwatch, this is one of the plays he knows the best. He shifts so that the moon lights up his grin. This beast holds no power any more. He knows its tricks too well. If it wants to spit venom though it’s just caught the rattler to do it.

“You know, back then I would have done any damn thing you told me to, would have even died for you. Hell, I thought I loved you.” Jesse’s hand shifts slightly on his gun, readying to draw. His face gets closer to Reaper’s, casting a shadow over the already dark features. “But I guess it was just how you looked in the light.” His draw is quick, lodging a bullet into the thing’s head in an instant. Inky blood splatters against his face, but he doesn’t take the time to savor the view. His feet hit the ground as fast as he can move them, away from what should have stayed dead.


End file.
